


Night Moves

by MeteoraWrites



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Making Out, Panic Attacks, Recreational Drug Use, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: With another laugh Nick wrapped his free arm around Troy and ended up pulling his head against his chest. “What’s the matter, Troy? Having a bad trip?” He asked sweetly, nuzzling his cheek against the surprising softness of the other man’s curly brown hair.“Yes, n-no. Maybe? I-I don’t know.” He stuttered out quickly, eyes slipping closed against his will at the feel of Nick holding him back tightly and nuzzling into his hair. It sent a pleasant little ripple through his body and for the first time that night he didn’t see anything unsettling as he closed his eyes.“I can make it better. If you want?” Nick offered, pausing his nuzzling to place a kiss on Troy’s forehead.The feel of Nick’s lips against his skin sent electric tingles throughout Troy’s entire body and he found himself licking his lips and nodding in agreement. “Please?” He asked, voice barely audible over the music blasting next door.





	Night Moves

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Hi again. I read your answer and I'm here with the request. I have a headcanon that after they got high at el bazar maybe they decided to experiment a little. Nothing too violent, probably just bondage and being little bit more rough but not too much. I feel like Troy would come up with the idea and would ask Nick if he wanted to do it. Non of them actually experienced in something like this but Nick wants to fulfill Troy's fantazies and agrees. If you're not okay with this, it's completely okay
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, so, I’ve been mulling this one over for a while, and I have some ideas. I actually have read quite a bit about BDSM and I can think of a few lighter things for them to do for fun. Hope you enjoy.

While Nick and Troy waited for the drug they received from El Matarife to kick in they found a secluded corner of the arena to hold up in. In all actuality they were just one room over from where the drug den was located, but it felt miles away even with the thrum of loud music bleeding through the walls.

The room was dusky. A few scattered candles giving enough light to see by. There were scattered cots, mattresses, and plush old recliners scattered about the room. Most likely the place all the partiers go to sleep if they don’t pass out in the other room. It was cozy. The air a bit warm and humid from the open door.

With a giggle Nick pulled Troy down with him into an oversize recliner. After a bit of wiggling around Troy ended up with Nick’s legs over his lap and an arm around his shoulders as the younger man reached down and pulled the lever to make the back tip a bit and the footrest swing up.

Troy made a startled noise and found himself wrapping his arms around Nick and pulling him close. The sudden movement made him feel like he’d been sent floating into the air and he felt like Nick was the only thing in the world that was real at the moment. “Nick! What are you doing.” He asked, voice giving away his state of panic.

With another laugh Nick wrapped his free arm around Troy and ended up pulling his head against his chest. “What’s the matter, Troy? Having a bad trip?” He asked sweetly, nuzzling his cheek against the surprising softness of the other man’s curly brown hair.

“Yes, n-no. Maybe? I-I don’t know.” He stuttered out quickly, eyes slipping closed against his will at the feel of Nick holding him back tightly and nuzzling into his hair. It sent a pleasant little ripple through his body and for the first time that night he didn’t see anything unsettling as he closed his eyes.

“I can make it better. If you want?” Nick offered, pausing his nuzzling to place a kiss on Troy’s forehead.

The feel of Nick’s lips against his skin sent electric tingles throughout Troy’s entire body and he found himself licking his lips and nodding in agreement. “Please?” He asked, voice barely audible over the music blasting next door.

Nick smiled against Troy’s forehead before sliding a hand from where it had been gripping the other man’s shoulder to cup his cheek gently. He coaxed Troy to tip his head up and without thought or hesitation he brought their lips together in a warm kiss.

Troy kissed him back easily, hold on Nick going slack long enough for Nick to twist and situate himself facing Troy on his lap. After their positions were adjusted Troy pulled Nick close so their chests were flush as their lips came together again. This time the kiss was open mouthed and fierce where before it had been soft and reassuring.

After a moment Nick leaned into Troy and the recliner tilted back farther, almost tipping, save for where the wall providing a brace. He broke the kiss with a chuckle at the way Troy had flailed then held him for dear life at the sudden shift in gravity. “You doing alright? This helping?” He asked, mouth just far enough that his lips brushed Troy’s with the words. He had a hand in Troy’s hair, nails scratching lightly at the other man’s scalp that was making him shiver and whimper softly.

Troy nodded once, his hands moving from Nick’s back down to his hips in an attempt to pull him even closer as he rolled his own hips up. At this angle their erectoins pressed together perfectly, the both of them moaning at the friction and the sparks of pleasure it sent through their bodies. “Can we…” He began, licking his lips before continuing. “Can we try something…”

Nick hummed his agreement as he rolled his own hips, matching the slow pace Troy had started. “Anything, name it.” He said against Troy’s lips before giving him a quick kiss.

“Tie me down?” Troy asked, voice rough and fingers digging into Nick’s hips hard enough that he was probably going to leave small bruises in their wake. “Please, Nick… I… I feel like I’m gonna float away if you don’t…”

Nick let out a groan and rocked his hips against Troy’s with more force. “I’ve never done anything like that before.” He admitted, biting Troy’s lower lip just hard enough to earn a hiss from the other man. “You really want that?”

Nodding again, Troy slid his hands up under Nick’s shirt and let his nails drag up his sides slowly, eliciting a shiver and a sharp intake of breath from Nick. “Please?” He asked again, slightly unfocused blue eyes pleading.

“Yeah? Yeah, okay. But if at any point you don’t like it, you speak up and we stop.” Nick said, leaning back and running a hand through his hair as he looked around the dim room for anything he could use. There was a tattered but clean looking sheet maybe a foot away on the floor. He leaned over and snatched it up, feeling the soft texture against his fingertips as he held it up for Troy to inspect. “Feel this.” He said, holding it between the two of them.

With another scrape of his nails Troy pulled his hands from under Nick’s shirt and grabbed hold of the cool fabric, rubbing the soft material gently. “It’s nice.” He mumbled as he brought a corner up to rub against his cheek.

Nick cracked a smile at that and proceeded to rip a long strip from the sheet, figuring whoever it belongs to wouldn’t miss an edge of the silky material being sacrificed to their shenanigans. He chuckled as Troy continued to rub his face against the other corner, eyes moving past the other man to look around the room further.

There was a pipe in the corner just to the left of their chair and the sight of it gave Nick an idea. “Hold this a sec.” He told Troy before dropping the strip of cloth in his lap and climbing off of him, making to push the chair the short distance with the other man still reclined in it.

Troy watched Nick with a smirk, eyes half lidded and dark with something new as he watched Nick lean over him and wrap the strip of fabric around the pipe twice before grabbing once of Troy’s hands and bringing it up to tie around his wrist. He made one simple knot before placing the free end in Troy’s hand. “Hold this.” He said, leaning down to place a kiss on Troy’s forehead before repeating the process with his other hand. “How’s that feel?”

Troy gave a few tugs, hands clenching the silky fabric Nick had placed in them like it was a lifeline. He bit his lower lip as he looked up to meet Nick’s gaze. “S'good.” He murmured before leaning up a little to capture Nick’s lips in another kiss.

With a groan Nick leans back into Troy, hands moving to unbutton Troy’s shirt as he returned the kiss enthusiastically.  

Both men lost track of time for a while, only focused on the movement of each other’s bodies and the growing intensity of their high.

Troy was the one to break the kiss, a whine escaping his lips as Nick took that as a sign to pull away and remove his own shirt quickly before diving in to kiss and bite at Troy’s throat.

“Nick… Nick, please… I need more…” Troy begged between gasps and moans his back arching and hips rolling more urgently.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” Nick assured, breath hot against Troy’s throat before he pushed himself up off the chair again.

Troy whined at the loss of contact, body arching in a feeble attempt to stay close to the man keeping him grounded. The cloth binding his wrists helped, made him feel like he wasn’t going anywhere, but he needed Nick. Needed to feel his body on top of him. And god he needed to cum soon.

Nick made soft shushing noises as he reached out and soothed his hands down the plain of Troy’s abs. “It’s okay, I’ve got you.” He said again before unbuttoning Troy’s pants and quickly lowering the zipper. He hooked his fingers under the sides of Troy’s pants and pulled them down to just below his ass, letting his hard cock spring free before completely stripping himself of his own pants and climbing back onto Troy’s lap.

Troy gasped at the first feel of skin on skin, Nick was leaning in, their bare chests pressed together as Nick wrapped a hand around his cock and gave it a few pumps.  

“Are you going to be good for me, Troy? Do what I ask?” Nick asked, breath ghosting over Troy’s ear and making him shiver squirm a bit.

Nodding his head quickly Troy groaned and bit his lower lip before answering. “Yes.”

“Good.” Nick said, kissing Troy’s neck before leaning back and getting himself resituated on Troy’s lap with both of their cocks lined up. He wrapped a hand around the both of them, giving an experimental stroke that made them both gasp. “I’ve got a surprise.” he said, punctuating the sentence with another stroke. “Got it before we had that drink earlier.” Another stroke, this time with a bit of a twist that made Troy groan and buck his hips. “Think you’re ready for it?” Another stroke and twist that had them both groaning.

“Please…” Troy moaned, hips rolling to meet the movement of Nick’s hand, their cocks sliding together in a way that was making Troy’s whole body feel like it’s on fire.

With a grin Nick leaned over, never pausing in his stroking, and reached into the pocket of his pants. He came up a moment later with a small bottle in his hands and he quickly flicked open and drizzled the contents of over their aching cocks.

Troy let out a hiss at the cool liquid hitting his heated skin, his discomfort quickly forgotten as whatever the substance was quickly warmed and slicked their movements. With a low groan he let his head fall back against the chair, eyes slipping closed as he focused on the feel of heat and skin and the weight of Nick leaning over him.

After a few moments Nick leaned forward, hand still stroking them both as the other found its way to Troy’s hair. He gave a sharp tug, making the other man moan loudly and buck his hips out of sync with the rhythm they’d set. He took the opportunity to kiss Troy, both of them too far gone to put much effort into it past brushes of lips and sweeps of warm tongues amidst hot gasping breaths.

Troy could feel himself getting close, his toes curling and body growing tense with his approaching orgasm. He strained at his bindings, hands squeezing the makeshift ropes in a white knuckled grip. “Please… Nick… Please…” He panted, voice coming out as wrecked sounding as he felt.

Nick picked up his pace, mouth moving to Troy’s throat where he bit down hard at the space where neck met shoulder.  

At the sharp spike of pain mixing with pleasure Troy’s body convulsed, his orgasm hitting hard. He lost himself for a moment, all he could feel was the waves of pleasure rolling through him as he spasmed and moaned Nick’s name. When he finally came back to himself Nick was laying completely on top of his bare torso, the both of them sticky and almost too hot from sweat and cum. “Holy shit…”

A soft chuckle rumbled through Nick’s chest, sending vibrations through Troy’s as well. “Yeah. That was intense.” He mumbled, his face buried in Troy’s neck still. He placed a kiss on the spot he’d bitten before pushing himself up. “You alright? You kind of disappeared on me for a while there.”

A dopy smile overtook Troy’s features. “I’m fan-fucking-tastic.” He said before clearing his dry throat. “Could use a drink though…” He added, fingers fiddling with the silky slip of bedsheet that still bound his wrists.

“Yeah?” Nick asked, forcing himself up an off of Troy, much to the other man’s displeasure. After a bit of rummaging Nick found a bottle of water and used a little to wet a piece of the sheet they’d ruined. He set that side before untying Troy’s wrists and rubbing them gently. Once he was sure they were alright he helped Troy take a few careful sips of water before taking a drink himself and setting about cleaning Troy then himself with the wet sheet.

“We’re so doing this again before this damn trip is over.” Troy said with a grin as he lifted his hips for Nick to help him fix his pants.

“We should go for a walk…. Outside the walls… I want to explore!” Nick said with a grin of his own as he set about getting dressed.  

Troy gave the open door of the room an uneasy look. He felt safe in here. Outside was one big unknown at the moment. It was dark and dangerous. But Nick had made him feel better before… Surely he could do it again if Troy had another freak out. “Yeah… Alright.” He said with a nod, pushing himself to stand and taking Nick’s hand. Nick led them out into the night, an arm slung around Troy’s shoulder as he rambled about being high and everything and nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
